sbbbfandomcom-20200215-history
OhLookACat
OhLookACat was a houseguest on Sandbox Big Brother 1. He is remembered for being the first "twistfucked" houseguest, as he was evicted during deandean's hell week, when he would've most likely made it farther in the game if it wasn't for that twist. Sandbox Big Brother 1 "Oh look, it's me! My name is OhLookACat, but people around here tend to call me "OLAC" for short. I'm playing because have an ungodly amount of spare time on my hands along with a penchant for wasting it. I might as well have fun doing it! The last time I played a game like this I was quite the pussycat, but this time I'm going to give it everything I have. :)" OhLookACat entered the house night 1 along with the other 15 houseguests. During the first week he joined several alliances, most notably The Gay Agenda, as well as making his final 2 deal with his good friend sammy. When his ally N1ed won the first HoH, he offered to be put up as a pawn to dismiss any idea of them being working together. N1ed did so, and nominated him alongside dooze. After she won the PoV and took herself down, N1ed was allowed to move on with his plan and backdoored deandean. OhLookACat survived the 10-2 vote of the week. During the following few weeks, he managed to avoid being nominated while managing to raise his bonds with allies and other houseguests. He also did several Fun Activities and Punishments, such as singing, saying only "MEOW :3" for a day and playing Simon Says. He became the HoH during week 4, and he decided to nominate ashes and Seplo. After the latter won the PoV and took himself down, OhLookACat discussed with his alliance what to do, and N1ed offered to return the favor and become a pawn for him, OhLookACat took the offer and put him up, and ashes went home in a 7-3 vote. On Week 6, deandean returned to the house as the HoH and wanted to target N1ed to go home. While OhLookACat managed to avoid being nominated initially, once killic33 used their PoV to save TheTigress, he was renominated against N1ed. Sadly, OhLookACat wasn't able to campaign much for real life reasons, and he ended up going home in a 5-4 vote. Competition History Keys Order Jokers Rating Voting History Trivia * He became the first houseguest to be "twistfucked" in the Zombie Apocalypse Twist. * He was the first houseguest in the Sandbox Big Brother Series to have won an HoH and then be evicted. * He was the first houseguest Sandbox Big Brother Series to have survived a nomination and then be evicted. * He was picked as the winner of the "Best Diary Room" award. * He won the "Most Robbed Pre-Juror" award. * He won the "Funniest Player" award. * He was a runner-up for "Hosts Favorite" * His Final 2 with sammy (Peanut Butter Sammy Time) was a runner-up for "Best Final 2 Alliance". * He was the houseguest to come the closest to getting striked out, with 2 out of 3 strikes, one for not voting on Week 2, another one for not submitting the score of a competition. * Coincidentally, the five people that voted him out ended up becoming the final five of the game.